Little Lion Man : pensées du Régicide
by The Majestic Mad Girl
Summary: [Songfic] Emprisonné, seul. Même un fier Lion peut avoir des moments de faiblesses.


**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! J'ose enfin poster un de mes textes. Donc ceci est ma première histoire. Une petite songfic sur les pensées de Jaime quand il est emprisonné par Robb, sur la chanson Little Lion Man de Mumford & Sons. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tiré de la série de HBO, Game Of Thrones. Il a certainement des fautes, parce que je suis pas le reine de l'orthographe donc voilà. Je vous encourage à me laisser une p'tite review, vu que que c'est ma première fic', critiques ou appréciations ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser ! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, enfermé comme un vulgaire scélérat dans une des cages puantes de Robb Stark. Il souffla sur une de ses mèches blondes, sales, qui tombaient sur son visage égratigné. Depuis qu'il était enchaîné pour le cou et les mains à ce poteau, au milieu d'une cage malodorante, le vaillant Lannister avait subit bien des maltraitances autant physiques que morales. Se faire traiter de moins-que-rien ou même pire, dans un langage moins châtié, Jaime ne voulait pas l'avouer et ne le montrait pas, mais son honneur en prenait un coup. Et il était seul. Seul ici, dans le Nord qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, à devoir subir les humeurs de ses geôliers. Il n'aurait pas dit non à de la compagnie. Mais la seule compagnie qui lui aurait convenu était celle de sa sœur. Sa chère sœur, Cersei, qui était alors à milles lieux d'ici, qui croupissait dans les maintes pièces de Port-Réal. Il voulait la voir, être avec elle. Ses lèvres roses et pleines, la cascade d'or qui lui servait de chevelure, ses prunelles émeraude... Tout lui manquait chez elle. Le contact interdit de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau, la lueur d'envie de son regard. Son être entier créait un vide en lui qui extirpait tout le courage et la rage de se battre en lui.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start_

Son esprit le tourmentait, seul dans cette cage. Personne ne le voyait souffrir, car en apparence, le fier Lannister ne laissait rien transparaître, mais ses traits fatigués, son visage renfermé, ces signes, sa soeur aurait pu les comprendre. Elle aurait pu le réconforter. S'asseoir sur genoux, comme elle le faisait si innocemment quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Prendre le visage de Jaime entre ses mains blanches, élégantes. Déposer un baiser sur son front, si doux que toutes les peines de son frère se serait envolées. Mais le blond rêvait tout ça. Cela n'arrivera pas ici, pas maintenant. Et il se torturait, créant des chimères que la fatigue lui faisait miroiter comme étant réelles. Cersei avançant dans la nuit, vêtue d'une de ses robes aux couleurs parme, ouvrant sa cage, le libérant. Non, sa soeur n'était pas là. Le retour à la réalité était souvent dure pour Jaime, essayant de séparer le vrai du faux, sans devenir fou. Fou. Il pensait qu'il l'était devenu, à force de rêver de sa soeur chaque nuit où il arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Mais il devait garder l'esprit clair, trouver le courage de rester en vie, pour un jour, avoir l'espoir de revoir sa très chère soeur.

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head _

Et parfois, Jaime pleurait dans le noir, quand ses geôliers étaient partis se saouler. Il versait des larmes amères, en silence, pleines de remords et de rancœur. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait se comporter en tant que Lannister. Son père n'aurait pas pleuré. Le Nain n'aurait pas pleuré. Sa... Sœur n'aurait pas pleuré ici. Mais Cersei était à Port-Réal, aux côtés du fruit de leur relation incestueuse. Un garçon aussi blond que cruel. Cersei devrait pleurer, là où elle était. Elle subissait sans rien dire les caprices de son fils, le Roi. Mais elle restait forte. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle restait fière. Elle restait une Lannister. Et lui pleurait. C'était sa faute si sa sœur était aux prises de leur fils. Et lui pleurait. Il s'énervait contre lui-même d'être aussi faible. De ne pas pouvoir protéger sa sœur. Et il pleurait. Derrière l'art du sarcasme qu'il avait appris à exercer, se cacher un Jaime sentimental, dévoué à une seule femme. Et dans la solitude dévastatrice, ce Jaime-là prenait place, avant de s'effacer au lever du soleil.

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my... _

Oui, c'était sa faute si Cersei était seule à Port-Réal, avec leurs trois enfants. Il aurait dû rester près d'eux, comme un père et un mari l'aurait fait. Mais techniquement, le brave Lannister n'était ni un mari, ni un père. Et cela l'anéantissait. Il ne serait jamais reconnu en tant que tel. Le vieux Barathéon était le père. Jaime repensait au jour où Cersei lui fut enlevée. C'était un joli jour d'été. Les oiseaux chantaient et comme à leur habitude, les deux jumeaux se cachaient dans les caves de Castral Roc afin de laisser libre cours à leur chaste amour. Ils s'embrassaient, se dévoraient des yeux. Mais cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Cersei avait eu son premier sang. Et le vieux père Lannister avait décidé de marier sa jeune vierge, afin de pouvoir placer un de leurs rejetons sur le trône et d'avoir un droit sur ce dernier. C'était ce jour-là que Tywin avait livré sa fille à Rhaegar Targaryen, au cas où son actuelle femme décédait. Les deux jumeaux étaient donc remontés à l'heure du dîner. Rhaegar et Tywin étaient déjà assis, ainsi que leur petit frère, Tyrion le Nain. Les deux blonds prirent place côte à côte et le dîner se passa sans un bruit, seulement quelques banalités de Rhaegar intervenaient. Puis il fut temps pour Cersei de quitter Castral Roc. Elle embrassa son père, fit un signe d'adieu au Nain et se tourna vers Jaime. Ses yeux étaient embués, mais le garçon resta fier. Il se tenait droit, le digne héritier du Lion. Et Cersei fit de même. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle déposa juste un baiser sur le front de son frère. Et son frère lui tenait les mains. « C'est dur pour des jumeaux de se quitter. » avait dit Rhaegar. Puis ils quittèrent Castral Roc. Finalement, Cersei n'épousa pas Rhaegar, mais Robert Barathéon, afin de sceller une alliance entre l'Est et l'Ouest. Mais ce fameux jour d'été, en voyant partir sa soeur, Jaime se promis une chose. Une chose interdite par les moeurs de sa maison. Il se promit qu'il ne laisserait pas un héritier d'un stupide seigneur autre que lui se poster sur le trône, qu'il ne laisserait pas sa soeur engendrer l'enfant d'un autre être que lui. Et Jaime tenu sa promesse. Cersei engendra trois Lannister de sang pur. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Mais maintenant, Jaime était dans une cage, sans son amante, sa soeur, ses enfants. Il était seul dans cette cage de Stark.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble Little Lion Man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores _

Jaime se trouvait pitoyable. Des larmes roulant sur son visage noir de crasse, ses cheveux blonds, emmêlés et boueux. Il n'avait pas l'allure que le Jeune Lion devrait avoir. Il était juste pitoyable, répugnant, sans fierté, sans honneur. Pourtant, lorsqu'on venait voir le prisonnier Lannister, celui-ci savait user des mots. Le sarcasme. Ses piques étaient plus dévastatrices qu'une épée. Et Jaime se surpris à penser à son frère. Le petit Tyrion que sa soeur haïssait tant. La compagnie du Nain ne lui était pas si désagréable. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Tyrion et Jaime restaient souvent ensemble. Mais Cersei veillait à ce que leur relation ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Jaime. Il était dévoué à sa soeur. Rien ne devait les séparer. Pourtant, Tyrion lui avait été d'une aide redoutable. Grâce à lui, il comprenait les sens cachés des mots. Pas aussi bien que son jeune frère, certes. Mais aujourd'hui, Jaime était seul face aux Stark. Seul avec son sarcasme et ses pensées. Sa famille n'était pas là. Et elle lui manquait, étrangement.

_Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else _

_Spend your days biting your own neck_

Il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. La fatigue se faisait sentir pour Jaime. Sa tête tombait, ses mains ne réagissaient plus, ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Et ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers sa famille et surtout sa sœur.

« Pardon. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé, Cersei. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, Tyrion. Pardon de ne pas être le fils parfait, Papa... »

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
_


End file.
